Mr. Karate/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You may help improve it just by editing! Here is a list of quotes for Mr. Karate. In Battle Art of Fighting Win Quote *“Haohshokouken wo aitoku sen kagiri, omae wa washi wo taosu koto nado dekin wa!” * "Come on! I'm gonna cure you of the disease called life!" The King of Fighters '96 (Game Boy) Win Quote *"I'll say it again! My Kyokugen Karate is invincible!" SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Pre-Battle Dialogue Akuma : Mr. Karate: "In your quest for power, you lost your humanity. You sad, sad man." : Akuma: "Poppycock!... Rage is my reason!" : Mr. Karate: "You must fight it! Rediscover your humanity, you hideous, demon freak!" : Akuma: "Ludicrous!" Athena : Mr. Karate: "What place is this?!... Who may you be, my dear?" : Athena: "...Welcome to Heaven. Thanks to your battles it would seem that... the dimensional portal has been rent open." : Mr. Karate: "Interesting... OK... Time to go back." : Athena: "I don't have that power. My mission is simply to stand guard... and drive out any questionable visitors. That means you, big nose!" : Mr. Karate: "Talk about mood swings! Don't blame me when you get hurt..." Balrog : Mr. Karate: "You should train your head too, big boy." : Balrog: "My headbutts are a work of art, eh?" : Mr. Karate: "Oh, good grief. That's not what I meant. Whatever. Put 'em up!" : Balrog: "What did you mean, you Halloween reject!" : Mr. Karate: "How about shock therapy? Punch a few TVs and you might feel better." : Balrog: "Say what?" Choi Bounge : Choi: "...? Have we met somewhere before, buddy boy?" : Mr. Karate: "N-no. Not possible. We've never met... Really!" : Choi: "?! Are you by any chance... Yeah, you're Tak..." : Mr. Karate: "Shhhht! Enough chit-chat! Put 'em up, tiny!" Chun-Li : Mr. Karate: "For a woman you are really ripped!" : Chun-Li: "How can you tell with but one glance?" : Mr. Karate: "Just how tough are you?" : Chun-Li: "Are you implying that you're tougher than I? Bring it on, grandpa!" Dan Hibiki : Dan: "...Are you... father?" : Mr. Karate: "What the...?" : Dan: "No, you can't be. My father's dead! You imposter! You dare play with my damaged psyche." Demitri Maximov : Mr. Karate: "I can't choose my phone. Put 'em up, bloodsucker!" : Demitri: "I'll make juice of you!" Dhalsim : Mr. Karate: "A secret yoga ceremony... Levitation. Meditation. Elastified limbs..." : Dhalsim: "Verily. But yoga's secret rituals are not for violence. I use it not frivolously." : Mr. Karate: "If you desire mercy, I will back away. Spare the guilt trip." : Dhalsim: "You are berzerk. If this is destined, then I must abide..." Earthquake : Mr. Karate: "This guy's a blockhead." : Earthquake: "Snort. Snort." : Mr. Karate: "Read a book, clown." : Earthquake: "Snort. Snort." Geese Howard : Geese: "What's with that ridiculous mask? Insulting me, Sakazaki?" : Mr. Karate: "Don't know Sakazaki. They call me, Mr. Karate, the Karate Goblin..." : Geese: "Imbecile." : Mr. Karate: "Yeah, but Mr. Karate's no ordinary imbecile... you'll see for yourself!" Genjuro Kibagami : Mr. Karate: "Hmm hmm hmm. I sense an evil presence about to be unleashed." : Genjuro: "...You got that right. Get on my bad side and I'll destroy you!" : Mr. Karate: "Wah ha ha ha. You're funny! Take your best shot!" : Genjuro: "...Prattling simpleton!" Goenitz : Goenitz: "Mr. Karate... I've come to test your strength." : Mr. Karate: "Hmph. You do have guts there, padre... But will they last?" : Goenitz: "Ha ha... This bodes a promise of secular amusement." Guile : Mr. Karate: "Hm. No wasted movement. You must be a soldier." : Guile: "A look at my duds and any idiot'd know that!" : Mr. Karate: "You got me there. So, are you ready for combat, soldier?" : Guile: "If you keep this secret." : Mr. Karate: "Relax! Tennnn-shun!" Himself : Mr. Karate 1: "You buffoon! Masquerading in my name!" : Mr. Karate 2: "Masquerading in my name! You buffoon!" : Mr. Karate 1: "I'll rip that mask right off your mug!" : Mr. Karate 2: "Right off your mug I'll rip that mask!" Hugo : Mr. Karate: "Hmm. What a monster... But to rely only on brute strength has its limits." : Hugo: "Shut up! Rag, rag, rag! I'm going to crush your mask... and your skull!" : Mr. Karate: "Your speed is gone. Your chances for victory are past." : Hugo: "I can't lose!" Iori Yagami : Iori: "Who are you, peon?" : Mr. Karate: "They call me Karate. Mr. Karate. One punch... and it's all over!" : Iori: "Balderdash... Time for you to expire." Kasumi Todoh : Kasumi: "Oh, Takuma Sakazaki. Who are you trying to fool with the mask?!" : Mr. Karate: "Takuma Sakazaki? Hah! Why I'm Mr. Karate!" : Kasumi: "You can't fool me! Prepare yourself... Tak... uh... Mr. Karate!" Ken Masters : Mr. Karate: "Think those limp wrists can possibly beat me? You got to be kidding!" : Ken: "Bring it on, big nose!" : Mr. Karate: "Then attack and learn!" Kim Kaphwan : Kim: "Huh? And you are...?" : Mr. Karate: "Why, I'm Mr. Karate!" : Kim: "Ooooh-kay... How about it? May I have the honor of a bout with you?" : Mr. Karate: "Very well, sonny! Show me your stuff!" Kyo Kusanagi : Kyo: "Ryo's father?... What's up, pops? What's with the mask?" : Mr. Karate: "I'm Mr. Karate! There ain't no Takuma Sakazaki here!" : Kyo: "All right. All right. Don't freak out on me. Bring it on, big nose!" : Mr. Karate: "Hmph." M. Bison : Mr. Karate: "You have unusual moves. I mean... parlor tricks." : Bison: "Enough of your prattle. Show yourself!" : Mr. Karate: "In your dreams. If you want to see me, remove it yourself." : Bison: "There's no need. I'm not interested in those about to die!" Mai Shiranui : Mai: "Oh! Mr. Sakazaki. Have you seen Andy?" : Mr. Karate: "The name is Mr. Karate! I know not this Sakazaki." : Mai: "Is that so? So, what about Andy?" : Mr. Karate: "If you wish to know, you first must defeat me." Mars People : Mr. Karate: "What's this freak up to?" : Mars People: "Beep boop boop bop." : Mr. Karate: "What brings you here?" : Mars People: "Beep bop bop." Red Arremer : Mr. Karate: "What's this place...?" : Red Arremer: "Gyah, gyah!" : Mr. Karate: "Overpowering evil... I challenge you!" Riot of the Blood Iori : Mr. Karate: "This is what neglecting mental training brings." : R. Iori: "Ooh-whoaaaa." : Mr. Karate: "So it shall be. My fists will beat you back to sanity." Ryo Sakazaki : Ryo: "Time for a changing of the guard, old timer." : Mr. Karate: "In your dreams, sonny." : Ryo: "I'll show you, pops." : Mr. Karate: "Not!" Ryu : Ryu: "This guy's impervious..." : Mr. Karate: "What's wrong, sonny? We can't start until we make your move!" : Ryu: "You're quite the master. You lack nothing." : Mr. Karate: "You got that right. Attack, and learn. Hi-yaaaaah!" Sagat : Mr. Karate: "Strength, moves, speed. Quite remarkable. However..." : Sagat: "Hey, silly masked man. What do you mean by that 'however'?" : Mr. Karate: "I can't express it. Let me beat it into you." : Sagat: "Supercillious jester. You stick in my craw." Shiki : Shiki: "You upset me. Die, banana nose!" : Mr. Karate: "...Huh? Who may you be?" : Shiki: "I said, die!" : Mr. Karate: "...Are you titched? OK, have it your way. I'll humor you!" Shin Akuma : Mr. Karate: "Whoa. Neanderthals still exist." : Akuma: "I am the Fist Master! Show me your strength!" : Mr. Karate: "First, you must purge all desires. OK. I'll teach you the power of Kyokugen!" Shin Mr. Karate : Mr. Karate: "I know what is best for the likes of you. You've got the talent, the constitution, but no one to shape you." : S. Mr. Karate: "You can't improve on perfection like me." : Mr. Karate: "Listen to the dope!" Terry Bogard : Mr. Karate: "Hey, sonny! If you want to pass, you gotta get by me." : Terry: "Sonny? What gives, Takuma?" : Mr. Karate: "Silence! I know not Takuma! I'm Mr. Karate!" : Terry: "If I were to tear off that mask, I'd know for sure!" Tessa : Mr. Karate: "...That's quite a get-up. And I sense you are not of this world..." : Tessa: "...Very perceptive. Does that strange mask possess magical powers?" : Mr. Karate: "No, it's nothing that is so special as that." : Tessa: "You saw my true form? Your perspicalicity... Or is your mask magic? I will need to make sure by myself..." Vega : Mr. Karate: "That mask tells me you have no self-confidence." : Vega: "......" : Mr. Karate: "I'll pluck those talons, break that mask, and then you can start all over." Violent Ken : V. Ken: "Ooh-whoaaaa." : Mr. Karate: "Wow, a man-beast." : V. Ken: "Ooh-whoaaaa!" : Mr. Karate: "...For Pete's sake!" Zero : Mr. Karate: "Ho-hoh! Your eyes tell me you carry a great burden." : Zero: "Not... as big as yours." Win Quotes *"I've heard rumors that the Kyokugen dojo is all the rage these days." *"Lads like you cannot hope to bend my nose out of shape. You can't touch this baby!" *"My real identity? I'm the karate goblin!" *"You lack real training!" *"If you're going to wear a mask, make it a cool one like mine!"(Vs. Himself) *"You lack devotion! Enduring hunger and poverty is how you find the way!"(Vs. Ryo) *"Imposter! You think you can hide behind the mere mask?" (Vs. Shin Mr. Karate) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Mr. Karate: "I see... Now that Hanzo is gone, only you and that girl remain to inherit his mantle... I can see why Hanzo chose you, young man. I shall enjoy watching what becomes of you." :Andy: "Then allow me to show you firsthand! Get ready to face Andy Bogard, disciple of the Shiranui style!" Ash Crimson :Ash: "Hmm... I guess humans aren't all hopeless. I didn't realize they can push themselves beyond their humanity just by training." :Mr. Karate: "Spare me your diatribe... Just fight me already!" :Ash: "I'd hate to waste my powers on you, but all right... I'll play around with you!" Athena Asamiya : Athena: "That aura... Are you Mr. Sakazaki? But... Wh-What happened to you!?" : Mr. Karate: "Begone, girl... If the very thought of me scares you, then you will not last long against me." : Athena: "But I have to do this! I may be inexperienced, but I'm still a warrior! Benimaru Nikaido : Benimaru: "I'm sure you're not going to tell me whether you're wearing that mask for show or on a lark or something... That makes you the legendary fighter Mr. Karate... I shudder to think what kind of demonic face might be hidden behind that mask." : Mr. Karate: "If you want to see my true face, then you're going to have to defeat me!" Billy Kane :Billy: "Hey! That mask you are wearing! I'm gonna take it home and give it to Geese as a present!" :Mr. Karate: "Hmph... Very well. If you win, you can do whatever you want with it. Of course, if you lose, you may have to forfeit your own life." Chin :Chin: "I see... I suppose even the wildest demon would think twice before challenging you." :Mr. Karate: "So you say, but there you stand and smile at me. Let me peel away that "kindly old man" mask." :Chin: "Ho ho ho scary! Look like I'm going to have to take you seriously!" Clark :Clark: "What kind of gimmicks are hidden in that mask of yours? How is it that putting that think on can turn you into a different person?" :Mr. Karate: "It is merely another face on the same person...I have merely kept it sealed until now." :Clark: "This must be that oriental magic I've heard so much about....This would be a good opportunity to learn about foreign cultures!" :Mr. Karate: "Can you feel it? The moment of your death is almost upon you!" Duo Lon : Duo Lon: "This air of menace... It's enough to give the Grim Reaper a run for his money." : Mr. Karate: "You sense it? Why aren't you standing aside, then?" : Duo Lon: "Because I do not fear the Reaper... Let alone a mere demon." : Mr. Karate: "Interesting... Then let me show you what it means to be unbeatable!" Elizabeth Evil Ash :Evil Ash: "So your sole desire is to fight strong opponents? Well, whatever gets you through life, I guess... Allow me to grant your wish then. I am the strongest enemy you will ever come to across in your life!" :Mr. Karate: "Hmph... We'll see about that. This'll be to the death!" Iori Yagami : Mr. Karate: "How dare you oppose me? Are you really in such a hurry to die, young one?" : Iori: "I don't have time for your comedy routine... Get lost. Right now. K' : Mr. Karate: "I don't care how you came into this world. All that matters to me whether you are strong or not." : K': "I couldn't care less about what you think matters, you freak. I'll burn you down to the last flake of your skin!" Kim Kaphwan : Kim: "So this is Mr. Karate... Mr. Sakazaki's alter ego!" : Mr. Karate: "Never mind him... He won't be able to help you where you're going." : Kim:"Very well then! Let us fight! Show me the legend of the Unbeatable Karateka!" Kula Diamond : Kula: "Wow! What a funny-looking mask! How can you even see out of that thing?" : Mr. Karate: "For such a young child to be involved in this scene of carnage... I suppose it would only be considered charity for me to relieve you of this situation!" Mai Shiranui : Mr. Karate: "Your sad excuse for a fighting style will not be sufficient to advance in this tournament. Allow me to put you out of your misery!" : Mai: "Ooh! Feisty, aren't we? Let me give you a taste of my Shiranui skills then!" Mature Maxima :Maxima: "You share the body type and voiceprint of Takuma Sakazaki... And yet your combat ability doesn't match his recorded skill... What could this mean? Could a simple mask have such impossible effects?" :Mr. Karate: "The problems with machines is that they can only measure so much. I'll show you something that'll stir up your databanks!" Raiden :Raiden: "Now that I think about it, I seem to recall Geese mentioning some karate legend dude with a demon mask..." :Mr. Karate: "Do you still think I'm merely a legend? Even though I'm standing right here in front of you?" :Raiden: "I don't care if you're a legend or an illusion, or whatever! I just don't like to lose!" Ralf Jones : Mr. Karate: "Leave this place at once... Only your leader could stand a chance against me." : Ralf: "Oh, don't be like that... Besides, do you think I'm just gonna say "yessir" and run away?" : Mr. Karate: "Very well, then. Maybe the man will finally get off his rear end if he hears you've been beaten into a bloody pulp." Robert Garcia : Robert: "I thought you were up to your old tricks again, with that silly mask of yours... But it seems you're not messin' around this time. There's such a powerful aura of menace surrounding you; it almost hurts to breathe." : Mr. Karate: "This is what battle is all about... You will find out soon enough!" Ryo Sakazaki :Mr. Karate: "Let me see if you have what it takes to inherit the title of the Unbeatable Karateka..." :Ryo: "Dad's Dad, and I'm me. I'm not looking to inherit anything from anyone... But I'm not about to turn my back on a good challenge." :Mr. Karate: "That's the spirit! Use all your might to crush my Demon Fist, Ryo!" Saiki :Saiki: "Haha... I sense a very agreeable lust for blood blowing in the wind. Not bad... for a human. But therein lie in your limits, I'm afraid. It is the destiny of you vermin to be tied by time!" :Mr. Karate: "Enough talk... Bring it on. I don't care if you're a god or a demon, I'll destroy you either way!" Shen Woo : Shen: "Oh man, I'm getting pumped! It ain't often I get to fight someone as good as you." : Mr. Karate: "Consider yourself unlucky... You will soon come to regret running into me here." Sie Kensou :Mr. Karate: "Master Chin's disciple....Let us see what you have learned. :Kensou: "That spirit...You're a demon, a true demon! It's time for an exorcism!" Takuma Sakazaki :Takuma: "What is this!? Am I dreaming!? But this aura of bloodlust... It's piercing my very skin..." :Mr. Karate: "Indeed, this world is nothing but a transeit dream... So don't let that hold you back." :Takuma :"Hmm... I suppose it would be interesting to fight a dream image for a change... Very well, let's do this!" Terry Bogard :Terry: "Mr. Karate!? I never thought I'd run into the legend himself..." :Mr. Karate: "You carry the will and strength of Jeff Bogard... Show me all that you have in you!" :Terry: "OK! This'll make for a great story when I meet Jeff again!" Vice Yuri Sakazaki :Yuri: "Dad!? Wh-What happened to you!? That mask... Don't tell me you..." :Mr. Karate: "Yuri... You still do not understand the harshness of the road you have chosen. Learn from this fight, my daughter! It will decide your destiny!" Win Quotes *"Jeff is such an unlucky soul... To think he threw away his life to protect this worthless offspring!" (Vs. Andy) *"Pathetic! You're nothing but a petulant child! Your antics are no match for my Kyokugen Style!" (Vs. Ash) *"The strength I pursue is beyond good and evil! You can't win as long as you stick to trivial ideals!" (Vs. Athena) *"Pathetic! Your kicks can't harm me! Try putting some weight behind your moves!" (Vs. Benimaru) *"Try bringing Geese next time. You alone don't cut it!" (Vs. Billy) *"Kung Fu is not to be underestimated... To think an old man like this could put up such a magnificent fight!" (Vs. Chin) *"You're either very lucky, or you just have some good friends. Your skills certainly didn't carry you this far." (Vs. Clark) *"You fight like you're trying to earn points... But you should fight like you're trying to win!" (Vs. Daimon) *"I don't care if my fists are haunted by those I have defeated! I know what I'm getting myself into!" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"There is too much doubt in your punches. You will never be able to grasp victory like that!" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"You absorb people's power like a parasite... How can you ever find true power like that!?" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"Such a crude and primitive spirit... I can't even take your fighting style seriously!" (Vs. Flames Iori) *"You are still only halfway there... Keep going until you reach the top! Never falter!" (Vs. Himself) *"Attack me as many times as you want. I will punch a hole through your false confidence!" (Vs. Human Saiki) *"You call yourself the strongest!? I almost fell asleep from boredom!" (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"You cannot win with all that anger and hatred in your eyes. You are waging a meaningless battle!" (Vs. Iori) *"You call that a hurricane!? My blow-dryer is stronger than that! You should be ashamed of yourself!" (Vs. Joe) *"Do you even know what you are after? Immerse yourself in doubt, and may you then find the light!" (Vs. K') *"Hah! You're too wet behind the ears to fight me! Go back to your teacher and relearn the basics!" (Vs. Kensou) *"There is no meaning to justice without power, you say? You don't even have the strength to say that!" (Vs. Kim) *"You did not lose because you're a woman... You lost because you are weak!" (Vs. King) *"Begone from here, child! This is not a place for helpless young girls!" (Vs. Kula) *"Hmph... With you as a descendant, the Kusanagi Clan is pretty much done for!" (Vs. Kyo) *"Age and gender aren't important in battle. What matters is whether you're strong or weak." (Vs. Leona) *"You intend to carry on the legacy of the Shiranui Clan like that!? Hanzo must be rolling in his grave!" (Vs. Mai) *"Your desire to kill seems genuine... But your skills is laughable!" (Vs. Mature) *"Even a body of steel is like a bundle of straw to my fists! I will shatter you with a single blow!" (Vs. Maxima) *"Some places can't be reached just with quick wits and discipline. Do you have what it takes to go there?" (Vs. NESTS Kyo) *"That's the problem with pro wrestlers... You shouldn't have attempted to take my strikes!" (Vs. Raiden) *"You should be glad you got to taste defeat. The unlucky ones don't even live that long." (Vs. Ralf) *"That is the extent of your Kyokugen? Unless you master "Haoh Shikou Ken," you will never beat me!" (Vs. Robert) *"Even if you master Haoh Shoukou Ken you will never beat me! You must know true suffering first!" (Vs. Ryo) *"It doesn't matter whether you're human or not! Demons stand no chance against my fists either!" (Vs. Saiki) *"You seem to have put your life at stake before... However, you are still not skilled enough to beat me!" (Vs. Shen) *"The bodies of many strong men lie piled up behind me! I shall not let anyone block my path!" (Vs. Takuma) *"NO! This won't do! This won't do at all! Sharpen your fangs and try again!" (Vs. Terry) *"You rely solely on force and momentum. You aren't even in the same league as I am." (Vs. Vice) *"Hah! You dare to lecture me on martial arts!? Go back to the basics or just give up entirely!" (Vs. Yuri) Category:Quotes